New Years Conquest!
by C0ntradictingQueeN
Summary: New Years Eve and humans are dancing in the Inu-youkai territory....but one black haired beauty stands out from the rest "JAKEN! go see who that is and bring her to V.I.P" the Inu smirks at his new CONQUEST Short story only inteaded to kick off A New year


**New Years Conquest!**

Loud music playing in the back ground '_Thump' 'Boom' _went the loud music. Humans dancing and sweating on the dance floor, not knowing what was lurking up above them.

New Years Eve always bought the best looking humans to the Inu's territory and tonight he didn't care what any one said. Smirking inside his head he looks down into the crowd of humans who didn't suspect a thing. Looking for his **conquest** among the human females and he sees what he was looking for, a black haired beauty dancing with…. his half brother who he despises, he smirks at this.

"Jaken" the Inu-youkai growled

"Yes my lord?" the green haired man said

"Bring me…Her" he said pointing to the black haired female

"Right away my lord" he says as he scrambles to the dance floor to talk to the black haired beauty. As he approaches her he changes his looks into a kind young man and tapes her on her shoulder as she dances like a swan.

"Yes?" the Black haired beauty said

"Can I buy you a drink?" he says while smiling

"Umm… sorry but I am here with some one" she says has she looks around for her friend.

"Oh, do you mean that Inu…uhh I mean man" he said has he points to the 'human man' who is hugging up all over another black haired women, who was not a beautiful as the one in front of him.

The black haired beauty puts her hand to her mouth "Yes I would love a drink" she said.

Jaken smiles "Follow me, I am in the V.I.P section"

"Oh great" the black haired beauty said flowing the handsome 'human man'

As they go up stairs Jaken stops at the bartender to get her a drink "What do you drink?" he asked her

"Vodka with a shot of Strawberry liquor" she said smiling knowing that it was a odd combination.

"Well you heard her, and make that a double" he says to the bartender

"Coming right up" the bartender said as he makes the two drinks

"That would be…" the bartender starts to say as he puts the drinks on the bar

"Put it on Master Sesshomaru tab" he says

"UH…Yes Ser" the bartender says as he straightens up

"Who is Master Sesshomaru?" the black haired beauty asks

"The person who own this place" he said over the music as it changes to the next song

"Oh" was all she said

"Shall we" Jaken says as he picks up the drinks and heads to the double doors to the V.I.P section.

"Yes" she said while smiling and following him

"Wait I didn't get your name" she said as he opens the doors for her to go in

"Its Jaken" he says

Well that was a weird name, but she heard weirder like Inuyasha "Oh, ok" she says has she enters the fairly dark room. Well now she wasn't so sure this was a good idea to be in a dark room with a guy she just meet, but she was determined to have a good time.

"Here is your drink" Jaken says as he puts her drink into her hand

"Oh thank you" she said smiling

"Please have a seat and relax" Jaken said extending his hand to the red leather chairs to the left of the room.

"OK" she says has she sits down inside the red chair closer to the see through window.

"Looks like your running low" a deep sexy voice said holding another drink for her

A shimmer goes down the black haired beauty body at the sound of the deep man voice. Looking into his eyes she feels something inside her bubble up. Maybe it was because of his beautiful silvery golden eyes or his tattoos on his cheeks. Whatever it was it made her want to lounge out and touch his body any and every where.

"Oh yes thank you she said" taking the second drink from his hands

"May I sit?" the deep sexual voice said

"Yes of course" she said forgetting all about Jaken

As he sits down next to her and she notices that he does it with a lot of grace. Then the smell of him floats to her nose making her close her eyes to capture the scent of his body. Hoping he doesn't notice what she just did she turns her head

This makes the man smirk a little.

"How do you like my club so far?" the deep voice says again

"This is your club?" she chuckles

"Yea among other things" he said

A faint blush starts to form over her cheeks as she feels him looking her up and down.

"Well Mr…" she starts to say

"Se-ss-ho-maru" he says slowly by her ear making a shiver go down her spine

"Mr. Se-ss-ho-maru I like 'your' club so far" she says has she turns to look at him

"I am glad to hear it, but I believe the game is over Mrs. Taisho" he says has he smirks.

Crap he lost sight of her again. He could have sworn he saw her go through the double doors with a Jaken. Inuyasha starts smirking when he realizes why Kagome wanted him to bring her here. A part of him already knew why but he was kind of hoping that she would always change her mind about her choice and choice him.

Well now it was to late and she made her choice yet again. He sighs "Well come on clone, lets go to the bathroom"

"Yes sire, do you have a condom?" the black haired clone asked

"No,you bitch, your going to catch it in your mouth" he says as he growls

As she opened her eyes and saw daylight peeking through the curtains a small smile began to form on her lips. Then she saw a note placed next to her that made the smile disappear. As she began to read the note her eyes turned a deep red.

The note read:

_I will be back in a little while. I hope you had a great time last night, can not wait for our next conquest. Happy New Years!_

_P.S Inuyasha is now sleeping in the dirt ;)_

_Sincerely, your mate, Sesshomaru_

Kagome smirks at the note that Sesshomaru left her as the door to the bedroom opens up to reveal a Inu-Youkai looking hungry for more …….

**The End**

(A/N: Sorry I really didn't fit New Years with it lol. On the bright side though the ending was a little bit of a twist )


End file.
